One of the most common physical ailments is lower back pain. Many causes of lower back pain exist. Most common among them are postural defects. There should be a normal "forward curve" or "lordosis" to the lower back known as the lumbar region. Poor abdominal muscle tone or congenital defects or injuries can cause an increased forward tilt of the pelvis. This is known as lumbar lordosis. The condition causes much greater force on the vertebrae and discs of the lower back. This greater force creates a susceptibility to the vertebrae moving out of place, a condition termed vertebral subluxations, or increased wearing down of the discs termed disc degeneration, or a pinched nerve termed nerve root irritation.
Known lumbo-sacral belts merely provide abdominal support while limiting physical activity. No belt known by applicant allows comparable flexible movement while supporting the lower back.